fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure Episode 01
is the first episode of the 2018 anime series Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure. The episode focuses around Kobayashi Hiro, who tranforms into Cure Chevalier for the first time. Plot Kobayashi Hiro is an average high school student, who is very clumsy and hardly is able to do one thing properly. However, as Hiro has been attacked by magical machine creatures, a magical creature named Lupo came to save him. And suddenly, Hiro was granted the power of the ancient hero and transformed into Cure Chevalier, a legendary hero…! Synopsis Over 100 years have passed since the country of goddesses has been attacked by the malicious evil known as Calamity Gammon. Until today, the country still has to recover from the attack’s impact. While the country itself has recovered very well, the castle of the kingdom is still haunted by the calamity evil. One day, an ancient relic has been stolen out of the Shrine of Beginnings. The ancient relic was the Ancient Slate, which was once wielded by the princess of the country. The Ancient Slate has been stolen by Lupo, the reincarnation of a legendary hero, who took the form of a wolf in order to get to earth, where the soul of the old hero, who lost against the calamity evil, disappeared to. At earth, a young boy named Kobayashi Hiro is trying to graduate from High School in order to find the one dream he wants to follow. During a normal school day, the town he lives in has been attacked my magical machines, which are called Cure Guardian. Their technology was different from the one the humans at earth use and the people of earth were unable to defeat them. In that moment, Lupo came to earth and was shocked to see the Cure Guardian there. Following the power of the newly activated Ancient Slate, Lupo found Hiro, who turned out to be the reincarnation of the old hero’s soul. With the power of the Slate, Hiro transformed into Cure Chevalier. Even though he had the power to, Cure Chevalier was unable to fight the Cure Guardian. Realizing that Chevalier might not be ready to be the new hero, Lupo decided to support Chevalier on his adventure. He explained him how the Slate works and then, Chevalier was able to defeat the Cure Guardian with the Bomb-Rune. A few hours after that, Lupo had explained Hiro why he came to earth and that he has to find the lost champions. At the same time, Hiro stated he had dreams of a voice calling his name, telling him to remember… Major Events *Kobayashi Hiro makes his debut and is granted the power of Pretty Cure for the first time. *Lupo makes his debut and meets Hiro for the first time. *The Princess of Wisdom made her first cameo appearance. *The Ancient Slate has been activated. *A Cure Guardian made their first appearance. *Calamity Gammon was mentioned for the first time. *Linked was mentioned for the first time. *The characters Ichinomiya Hinata, Hamasaki Miyabi, Kazahara Yumi and Todo Shinobu made their first appearance. *Kobayashi Haru made her first appearance. Characters Main Characters *Kobayashi Hiro/Cure Chevalier *Lupo *Linked *Princess of Wisdom Antagonists *Cure Guardian *Calamity Gammon (mentioned) Minor Characters *Ichinomiya Hinata *Hamasaki Miyabi *Kazahara Yumi *Todo Shinobu *Kobayashi Haru Trivia *The title of the episode is based on the first words heard in Breath Of The Wild. References Category:Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure Category:Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes Category:FairySina-Season Episodes